Quite a queer pair, those two are!
by RakoTastic
Summary: Princess Marguerite (Fem!Canada) has grown quite tired of her parents, she decides to go to the wilderness! There she meets the most queer man she's ever seen! Ruby eyes, snow-white hair... Little did she know that this man, would be the one to save her from all the terrors of her life. PruCan - Prussia/Canada - Canada/Prussia - PrussiaXCanada - CanadaXPrussia
1. Runaway Princess

**new story whoot?! YAY so another prucan but this is Prussia and Fem!Canada! Please enjoy AND I BEG YOU TO REVIEW OR FAVOURITE OR FOLLOW PLEASE!**

* * *

"She won't get anywhere if she keeps behaving like a little helpless porcelain doll!" The Queen was in one of her most despicable moods. She paced around the drawing room, Green robes swaying at the compass of her steps.

The King looked up from the novel he was reading and glanced at his wife. "Alice, she will soon find a beautiful man to fall in love with! Just keep calm…"

"…and carry on! I know you don't need to remind me my _own _quote," She threw a dirty look at the king and continued pacing. "But if she doesn't marry soon the girl is going to grow old! And we're never getting any grandchildren!"

"Mon amour, she will marry when she is ready," He stood up from his place and walked to where the Brit stood. King Francis took her hands and placed tender kisses on both. "Mon petite ange will find someone worthy of her love and affection,"

"Not anyone, Francis," the queen tightened captured the Frenchman's hands in a vice-like grip. "He must be a blue-blood! If not there won't be any point in the grandchildren,"

"Alice, true love comes in whatever shape and colour it pleases," Very unlike his wife, Francis did not care whether her daughter married a peasant or a blueblood. He cared for his daughter's happiness, and only that.

The queen huffed and dropped Francis's hands.

"This is all Alfred's fault," She muttered. "If only he hadn't run off with the Russian Zhar* we would have cute little grandchildren already. Instead we're stuck with a helpless little creature who can't even speak properly by herself." She spat bitterly.

"Please, don't talk about mon Princesse like that," Francis said silently, but sternly. "She will marry whoever she wants to, as long as he loves her back and deserves her flawless innocent being."

Alice raised an unnaturally dark eyebrow. "_Whoever she wants to? _She _will_ marry a blueblood." The queen stayed as stubborn as ever, her emerald green eyes daring Francis to contradict her. "I will personally arrange a marriage with one of the many princes in neighbouring kingdoms.

"You will not do such thing." Francis lifted his gaze which was now as icy as winter in the kingdoms up north. "She will decide who to marry, and you will not tell Marguerite otherwise."

With that, the King stalked in the direction of the chamber he shared with Alice, not sparing another glance for his stubborn wife. The queen stayed back in the drawing room, arms crossed and nostrils flaring with rage. That had been the first time the king ever contradicted her. She huffed and hastily followed the King to her chamber, very enraged still.

* * *

Marguerite adjusted the hood of the cape she was wearing so that it covered her eyes. She grabbed a sack full of clothing and cleverly stolen goods and food from underneath her dresser and moved to step in front of the window. The moon shone brightly across the grounds and the forest that stretched behind it. She smiled at the sight and proceeded to get a rope out of her sack. Once it was out she tied it on one of the bedposts of her bed and threw the rope out into the cold darkness.

Before jumping after it she threw the crown she had worn just hours ago in the bed along with a rolled up note. She didn't really want to make her parents too worried, so a goodbye note would be necessary. She grinned and gave her room one last glance before climbing up on the ledge of the window and climbing down the high tower.

Once she was down in solid earth she scurried off to the high brick wall that surrounded the castle grounds. She moved a rock that rested on the wall to reveal a large hole. She crouched and crawled across the opening, coming across more green land. She sighed happily and made her way into the landscape, pursuing happiness.

By early dawn the young princess was somewhere in the middle of the forest, yawning with sleepiness and her knees aching from all the walking our princess had done.

She let herself slide against a tree trunk until she was on a sitting position. She closed her eyes and sighed with content. What could a few hours of sleeping do? Nobody was likely to come into the core of the forest so early in the morning.

She cuddled up with her sack as a pillow and her cape as a blanket, soon falling into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Miles away, a young lumberjack was getting ready for an early starter. He as dressed in nothing but some pantaloons and boots, his axe sharp and ready over his shoulder. He tied his small mule to a cart and proceeded to intern himself to the middle of the forest, where the finest trees would be found.

He whistled a tune to himself, admiring the landscape of many thin and thick trees varying in colours. Once he saw a tree that seemed nice enough to be sold, he started his chopping.

Tree after tree was cut down, and quite soon the lumberjack's cart was nearly full with fresh smelling wood. He moved to the very core of the forest, in pursue of a particularly fine cherry tree he saw in one of his Sunday walks. He grinned wide when he spotted the beautiful tree, all covered with emerald leaves and glinting red cherries. He rubbed his hands together and wielded his axe, ready to chop down the tree.

That's when our heroes meet. A pair of curious violet eyes met ruby coloured orbs through the foliage of a low tree. The lumberjack dropped his axe and stepped closer to the small tree. The violet pair of eyes widened and disappeared. Last thing the lumberjack saw of this mysterious figure was the swish of a red cloak and a glimpse of silky blonde locks flowing in the wind.


	2. The Name is Gilbert,

_**A/N: Hiya everyone! An update yay! So anyway, hope you enjoy this thing!**_

_**HETALIA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, I THINK THAT'S QUITE CLEAR *sobs* Anyway please ENJOY AND REVIEW!**_

_**THE DOCTOR IS OUT**_

On natural instinct, the red-eyed lumberjack chased after her. He dropped his axe and manoeuvred around thick trunks in search for the mysterious beauty.

After a few feet, he ran out of breath. He stopped and rested his hands again his knees, panting heavily. He lifted his gaze and looked around; wanting to know which way had the girl gone. He then caught the stare of two violet eyes, peeking from the top of a low branch.

He straightened up and walked to the tree carefully, as if he was approaching a rabbit.

"Hey, I'm not going to try and hurt you, okay?" he raised his hands in surrender, "I just want to know your name,"

"You… You aren't going to kill me?"The softest voice filled gilberts ears.

He smirked. "Kill you? Why would you think that?" He approached a few more steps, peeking through the leaves at the girl.

She shrugged visibly. "You had an axe,"

At this, the albino let out a deep crackle. "I am a lumberjack; I use the axe to cut wood, which I sell," He explained.

"Oh," her gaze was lowered to the ground.

"Now that we've cleared that up, would you tell me your name?"

The girl stepped out from her hide out, revealing her whole porcelain-like face. The young lumberjack's breath was taken, not once in his life had he seen someone who looked so innocently beautiful.

Of course, the maidens he met at the pub were quite fair in their looks, but nobody looked so… pure.

"I'm Marguerite," The pretty blonde shook slightly as she extended her hand. "A pleasure to meet you, sir,"

He smirked. "My name is Gilbert," He walked forward a few steps and took her hand, bowing and placing a tender kiss on the silky skin. "It's an honour,"

Marguerite's face became a very dark shade of red, almost matching the cape she wore. When Gilbert straightened, he let go of her hand with the slightest sign of hesitation. It was gone in a second, now replaced by his ever-lasting cocky grin.

"Anyway, my fair lady, what brings you to the woods?" Gilbert offered his arm, which she took after a moment of doubt, and led her back into the middle of the forest, where his axe still laid.

"I ran away," she stated with a firm voice, but obviously trying to suppress a smile.

"Oh?" He picked up the slightly rusted axe and threw it over his shoulder.

"Yes," A small shy smile had now crept into her angelic face.

"Why was that?" He turned around and followed a dirt trail, which Marguerite surely hadn't seen before.

"I became awfully tired of my parents," Gilbert was left with no words as a self-satisfied grin graced her delicate features.

"O-Oh, that's it then?" he smirked; trying to ignore the other's beaming face.

She nodded enthusiastically. "I couldn't take any more of their fussing," Gilbert raised an eyebrow sceptically.

The young blonde pouted. Gilbert couldn't lie, he found that adorable. He chuckled and listened to the other ramble about how her parents were the worst.

In matter of time, they found themselves outside a small wooden hut. "You did say you needed a place to stay," The albino pointed out. Marguerite's mouth hung slightly open.

Compared to her castle, the hut was unbelievably small, but something in it made it a hundred times better. They entered the house, Gilbert leaving a still astonished Marguerite gaping around by the entrance.

"Aren't you coming in?" Gilbert fiddled around with some cups and a kettle. The girl walked to the small table and sat down, still looking quite absent. She snapped from her day dream as a cup of warm herbal tea was placed down before her.

"Eh, I'm sorry sir, but I feel it's not quite polite for me to stay in a home of a near-stranger," Her trusting doubts kicked in.

"Near stranger, eh?" Gilbert sat across her, taking a sip from his mug. Almost immediately he spit it back into the mug, gagging. Marguerite watched with a horrified face. "I apologize for my manners, but I seriously prefer beer," He gagged again and went to place the mug back on the kitchen counter, coming back with a glass of brownish beer.

"Okay, so what do you want to know?"

* * *

_**line break**_

* * *

"We've looked everywhere, my Lord," Their mightiest knight stood before them. "There wasn't any sign of her,"

"Very well… You might return to your common duties." King Francis sighed and dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

He turned away and collapsed on his throne. He closed his eyes and a tear ran silently down his face. "My princess, where are you?"

The sound of heels against floor made the King open his eyes.

"Love…" Alice's voice was very tired and choked, almost as if she had been crying. "I think I found someone who can help us,"

She walked over to his throne, offering a piece of parchment. Francis sat up straight and took the parchment, his blue eyes scanning it with speed.

"…_Please don't refrain from contacting us if you are in trouble," _Francis read aloud. "_Signed, Mathias Khøler and Lukas Bondevik."_

"You mean The Kings of The North?" The King looked up at his wife, who nodded. "How can they help us?"

The Queen moved to sit on her own throne. "I remember on a grand Dance, King Mathias let slip that King Lukas was a magician,"

"But you're a magician, _**mon amour," **_The Queen blushed.

"I'm not allowed to use my magic anymore," She looked away.

"Then should we call them?" King Francis looked a bit doubtful.

"No other option." Alice crossed her arms.

"Very well," The Frenchman laced his long fingers. "Let's call them at once."

_**A/N: AAARGGHHHH NORDICS IN THE NEXT CHAPTEER :D! **_


	3. Chapter Three

**( ~°3°)~ The Doctor is In!**

**Oh my god, I'm so so so sorry I took so long to update! You are allowed to kick me now…. Anyway, here's this chapter, hope you like it! I don't exactly have the plot planned, so suggest anything you might want to see happen! Thanks for reading, I love you all!**

**DISCLAIMERS**

**1. Hetalia does not belong to me… I guess that's obvious, but it needed to be said**

**2. This isn't in any way Historically accurate**

**-The Doctor is Out! ~(°¬°~)**

"Hey Love, When are we leaving for Francis's kingdom?" King Mathias— also known as the King of the North – asked.

"Tomorrow probably," The stoic Nordic didn't raise his gaze from the book he was currently inspecting. "Today, if the situation demands it," He turned another yellowish page.

The Dane gave a small whine. "Why can't we leave in two days' time?" He pouted. "Travelling is too tiring,"

"Stop complaining, Mathias," Lukas gave a short cold look in the direction of said King. "You will have to stay behind if you do not do as I say,"  
At this, the King quieted, leaning back in his chair with a frown.

Pants could be heard from the corridor, accompanied by the heavy footsteps of an armour-clad knight.

"M-my Lords!" He cried, stumbling inside the room. "Excuse my intrusion," He apologized with a bow before straightening up again, extracting a roll of parchment from his armour. "King Francis and Queen Alice have sent an urgent request,"

"Read it," The smallest of both monarchs commanded with a voice as chilly as their kingdom.  
The knight obliged, clearing his throat and reading the letter out in a professional manner.

"_Dearest Kings of The North,_  
_We are afraid we can't wait much longer for your arrival._

_We need your assistance urgently; our youngest daughter, Marguerite, has now been gone for three days and it is off utter importance that we find her as soon as possible._  
_Please begin your journey soon,_  
_King Francis and Queen Alice._" The knight placed the parchment on the table and bowed, waiting for his dismissal.

King Mathias confirmed his request with a wave of his hand. The Dane turned around to meet Lukas's gaze, only to find that the Norse was already placing a thick fur rimmed cloak over his thin shoulders.

"We shall be leaving in five minutes," He stated firmly. "Please be ready by then," Said this, Lukas retired from the room, leaving Mathias to prepare himself.  
The Dane took a short while to do so, and in thirty minutes their baggage laden coach could be seen by the gates of their kingdom.

* * *

Marguerite straightened her back, hands neatly placed around the wooden mug which contained her tea. Her violet eyes travelled around the cabin while she thought about a good question to ask the Lumberjack.  
"Are you educated?" She spoke the first which came into her mind. Only after the words blurted out of her pretty little mouth did she realize that it had not been a polite thing to ask. She was about to take it back, when the albino gave a small chuckle and answered.  
"I can write and read if that's what you mean," He said, his ruby eyes finding Marguerite's. The young princess nodded, managing to work a small smile into her face.  
"What is your current age?" She continued.  
"Twenty nine," Gilbert swung an arm around the empty chair beside him.  
Marguerite gaped. She had sincerely thought him to be younger. "T-twenty nine?"  
At this he arched an eyebrow. The princess blushed.  
"I just thought you were younger, sir," her eyes remained trained to the dirty floor.  
Gilbert gave a hearty chuckle. "Quite a common mistake," he stated, a wild grin adorning his handsome features.  
When marguerite thought it was safe to look up again, she continued her questioning.  
"…Are you foreign?" The young princess had been curious by the strong accent which coated his words since he had first spoke.  
"Kind of," he stood up and searched the cupboards, probably looking for a beer.  
Marguerite Blinked. "What do you mean, sire?"  
"I was born in Britain, but I was raised in Prussia the great majority of my life," The albino sat back down with a grunt, a mug of beer in his hand.  
"Oh," she looked down to the earthy colour of her tea.  
The blonde remained quiet for a while, brushing her thin fingers against the side of her cup. When a few minutes had passed, Gilbert let out a heavy sigh, which awoke Marguerite from her daze.  
"Are those all your questions?" The Prussia took a long gulp from his mug.  
After a moment of hesitation, Marguerite slowly nodded her head.  
"Yes, that is all,"  
Gilbert gave a light nod.

The blonde shifted in her seat, unsure of what to do next.

"May I ask _you_ some questions?" Gilbert spoke out, carelessly placing his beer mug upon the table. The princess blinked.

"What kind of questions?" She was taken aback by the sudden requests.

The albino shrugged. "The kind of questions you asked me before, I guess?"

"... It is fine," Marguerite gave a small smile. "Of course you may,"

Gilbert's face broke out onto a grin.

"Which is your first question?" She folded her hands neatly on her lap.

"One: where the bloody hell did you come from?" The Prussian questioned, a confused frown furrowing his forehead.

Marguerite's eyes widened mildly. "U-um…" She looked down. _I can't really tell him I'm a princess… My, I bet he would turn me in immediately! I certainly do not want to go back there! _With a shaky sigh, she gave the first lie that came to mind.

"I... I come from the northern part of England,"

"I see," Gilbert nodded slowly. "What is your current age?"

"Seventeen,"

"What is your favourite drink?"

"Tea, preferably maple flavoured,"

Gilbert continued his questioning, nodding each time Marguerite gave an answer and commenting on something every now and then. Then the time came when the sun was sinking, leaving them with a sky of mixed colours.

Marguerite gazed out of the open window, and couldn't help the dreamy sigh that escaped her lips. Gilbert noticed this and looked at her, a small smile gracing his lips. Marguerite noticed the staring.

"W-what is it?" She didn't know why, but the Prussian's constant attention managed to get her nervous.

"Oh, nothing…" He turned back to the dishes he had been washing. "It's just that… You act as if though you had never seen the world before,"

Marguerite tossed the statement around in her head. "I've never really seen it before," she decided to answer. "Not from this perspective at least…" The blonde smiled and lost herself upon the gorgeous sun set again.


	4. Chapter 4

[DS]: I am so very sorry for this late chapter! And I'm also sorry that it is quite short. But still, I do hope you enjoy it!

_**Let me fly**_  
_**Man I need a release from**_  
_**This troublesome mind**_  
_**Fix my feet when they're stumbling**_  
_**And well you know it hurts sometimes**_  
_**You know it's gonna bleed sometimes**_

This chapter's totally unrelated song is **Sweet Talk by The Killers**

* * *

They had gone to sleep quite late the night before, due to the fact that Gilbert had many interesting stories to tell Marguerite. Gilbert smiled when she started to show interest in his stories.  
The Princess listened eagerly to all of them, making questions at the right times and gasping when it was needed. She laughed, and even let out a sniffle through some of them. At one point late in the night- or early in the morning, neither of them could tell- they went to bed.  
Gilbert was gentlemanly enough to offer Marguerite his bed, as he settled for the floor.

The next morning he woke up with a big backache plus a sore neck. It hadn't been the best of his nights. He picked himself up from the floor, cracking his neck and stretching his back. His eyes travelled around the dimly sunlit room.  
He let out a soft giggle when he saw Marguerite peeking over the sheets of the bed, which had been pulled up to her nose.

"Guten Morgen," He greeted softly with a chuckle. "Slept well?" He arched his pale eyebrows.

Marguerite lowered the bed sheet and gave a shy little smile. "Yes, I did. Thank you again for letting me sleep on your bed," She toyed with the corner of the pillow case. "Did you sleep well?" Her voice sounded somewhat concerned.

"Ja," He stretched again, his back emitting a loud crack to which Marguerite made a face. "Excellently well," He hoped Marguerite wouldn't catch the sarcasm.

Apparently she didn't, because she slid off the bed and placed her cape and shoes on. Gilbert was confused at this.  
"Wait, where are you going?"

Marguerite's gaze flickered in the albino's direction.  
"Eh.. I am truthfully sorry, Gilbert," She slipped her satchel on her shoulder. "I have to get going," She eyed the rising sun with a worried gaze. She needed to get far before noon if she didn't want anyone on her trail.

"But..." Gilbert's expression was so heartbreaking. "Why?"

Marguerite shook her head. "I am far too close from home for my liking," She explained in a bitter tone.

Gilbert looked crestfallen. "Could you stay for another cup of tea?" He offered, his eyes shimmering with hopefullness.

"I'm afraid not." She moved over to where Gilbert was standing and held out her hand. She offered a shy smile and said, "It was a pleasure, Gilbert. Thank you for letting me stay. I hope I will find you again sometime," She shook the Albino's hand and made her way out of the room, toward the front door.

In the exact moment Marguerite was completing the process of closing the door behind her, the shrill sound of a trumpet echoed somewhere nearby.

Her heart beat like mad, her eyes widened, and her only choice was to sprint back inside the hut.

As the trumpeting grew louder, the Princess's panic rose considerably. Her heart hammered against her ribs. _They have found me._ She sprinted towards the Prussian and hid behind his back.  
Skeptical, Gilbert threw a look at Marguerite.  
"They have found me," She whispered, her eyes gazing into nothingness. "I need to hide." She turned to Gilbert. "I need to hide," She repeated with more urgency.

The Prussian furrowed his brows for a moment, and then his face lit up when the perfect idea came to him. He swept the blonde into his arms and carried her to the kitchen.  
He pressed her to his chest and cradled her with only one hand, while the other stretched to open a cupboard. Said cupboard nearly touched the ceiling, so Gilbert doubted that the men who chased Marguerite would look there. He placed Marguerite on the floor, but then he took her by the waist and lifted her to the cupboard.

With a little squeak, Marguerite first slipped her upper half into the wooden cabinet and then with Gilbert's help she introduced herself entirely into it. Before closing the door to the cupboard, Gilbert held a finger to his lips and whispered,

"Shh,"

A loud _bang _filled the little hut, and the sound of several armour-clad feet were heard.

"Scan the area," Marguerite recognized the voice of Antonio, his father's loyal friend and also the leader of their armed force, Or _armada, _how Antonio prefered to call it.

Another shuffling of feet resounded through the house, and because of some bangs and crashes told the princess that the knights were doing their work as roughly as possible.

No sound was heard from Gilbert, and if Marguerite didn't know better she would guess that the albino wasn't in the hut at the moment.

Her breath hitched when she heard the footsteps approaching her hideaway. The blonde fought to keep herself as still as possible, but one or another involuntary flinch couldn't be helped.

She shut her eyes tightly, praying to God that she wouldn't be found. The steps sounded heavier and louder by each passing second, and for each of those seconds, the princess became more and more terrified.

A last footstep was heard before everything went quiet.

* * *

Feedback and Reviews are very much appreciated! And as I mentioned on the past chapter, this story doesn't have a planned plot line. I would appreciate some ideas coming from you! Leave anything you might want to see happen in a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Again, I'm sorry for taking so long to submit this chapter, and I won't present any excuses to you 'cause I know that is going to be no use. I hope you enjoy this chapter! By the way, you can pester me and annoy the heck outta me via tumblr. You can tell me to get to work and write the next chapter or some stuff like that! TUMBLR: diirkstriiderr (. tumblr . com)**

**_All the lonely people_**

**_Where do they all come from?_**

**_All the lonely people_**

**_Where do they all belong?_**

**Eleanor Rigby by The Beatles**

* * *

Marguerite's breath hitched, and she squeezed her knees to her chest. No. They couldn't find her. She didn't want to go back. She had barely spent twenty-four hours away from home, and she did not want to give her mother the pleasure of seeing her back so soon. She squeezed her eyes tight shut and hoped that some kind of force would stop them from coming any nearer to her hideout.

Her wishes seemed to be granted almost a second later, for a loud barbaric scream echoed through the whole house, closely followed by the clanking of a weapon – probably an axe or a sword—against a knight's armour. The Princess couldn't see anything from her hiding spot, but she could get a pretty good idea from the sounds that were heard.

"Eat dirt, you royal scum!" A strange laugh followed this statement, and Marguerite instantly recognized the attacker as Gilbert.

A tiny laugh escaped her lips at this. She felt joyful, and somewhat confused at the same time. Who would've thought that a near-stranger – although Marguerite felt that she had met the young lumberjack long ago—would go through all this trouble to help her.

More clanking and screams were heard, and Marguerite couldn't help but to open her door a crack to catch a glimpse of the scene. The sight that her eyes met made her want to give a loud triumphant laugh, for there was only one soldier left on his feet, weapon wielded, apparently ready to face Gilbert's axe. The look of pure terror on his unmasked face contradicted his pose, he obviously didn't understand how a simple peasant with an axe could defeat half a dozen of trained soldiers in the blink of an eye.

Gilbert looked back at the man with a hungry glint in his eyes and a smirk.  
"Are ya' gonna run?" He asked with his voice low and husky.

The soldier straightened his back and held his sword higher.

"No." He stated firmly, although his voice quivered a bit.

Gilbert shrugged, and gave him a grin. "Your choice."

Gilbert slammed the side of his axe against the soldier's head, knocking him out soldier fell limply to the floor, leaving the Prussian panting in the swarm of unconscious bodies. He let out a triumphant laugh and pumped his fist into the air.

"We did it!" He cried. "Marguerite, you can come out!"

The princess obliged happily, laughing alongside the Prussian.

"Those were some impressive tactics!" She praised him enthusiastically. "Where did you learn them?"

The albino beamed and placed his axe down. "I've got my secrets," He winked.

Marguerite grinned at him for the first time since their first encounter, and Gilbert couldn't help but to stare. He had stopped laughing suddenly, and he had a lovesick look on his face. With a small frown, Marguerite wondered what had made the man react so strangely.

"What is it Gilbert?" She asked, ignoring the blush that came to her face when she saw the albino's eyes upon her.

Gilbert let out a poor attempt at his usual boisterous laugh. "O-oh, it's nothing, don't worry," He grinned.

At this Marguerite's scowl deepened and a small pout formed on her lips. "Are you sure?"

"Ja, Ja, quite sure!" Gilbert laughed again.

Marguerite shot a suspicious glance at Gilbert before shrugging and sitting down.

She ran a hand through her blond locks, thinking about what to do next. If she was to escape, she would have to make her exit fast, for she didn't know when the knocked out soldiers would come back to consciousness. The princess stood up and adjusted her cape and satchel, ready to begin her journey again.

"Gilbert, I must thank yo-" She had turned to thank the albino for a second time that day, only to find that said Prussian had walked out of the room, probably while she had been thinking. She would have to leave without thanking him, or even saying farewell. For some reason, the thought of this made her heart ache with an indescribable pain. She gave a sigh, and turned to leave.

Right in that instant, Gilbert sprung into the room, several things laden in his arms. As one would expect, Marguerite was very surprised. She eyed the bag hanging from his arm, which was apparently stuffed full with Gilbert's belongings, and the other items that the albino held. She could put two and two together, and the answer was quite obvious.

"Um… Gilbert…" She started with a slight edge of concern to her voice. "You aren't thinking of…" The violet-eyed girl trailed off, hoping Gilbert would catch the drift.

"Going with you?" The albino finished for her, a large grin plastered on his face. "Why, you just read my mind!" He chirped, stuffing some bags with several kinds of food.

"Gilbert… You saw who are after me… And you must have figured out who I am by now…" Marguerite kept her gaze trained on the young lumberjack before her, who stuffed just whatever was in his way into one of the many bags he carried.

"You're Francis and Alice's daughter, yes," He answered, looking at the frying pan he was holding, not knowing whether to take it or not. "I knew since the start," He decided on the latter, somehow managing to fit the cooking utensil into a bag.

Marguerite was left dumbstruck. "E-excuse me?" She sputtered. "B-but…How?"

Gilbert laughed and put a final beer filled canteen into one of the bags. "It _is _kind of obvious, liebe," He explained, tying all three of the bags together with a long rope. "Several papers were clipped on the forest trees, showing your face and five hundred pieces of gold as a reward. I thought you had already seen them." He tightened the rope around the bags, and once he was sure they were tied well enough, he heaved them onto his shoulder.

Marguerite scowled. How had they managed to hang up those papers overnight? And most importantly, how had she been blind to pass them by?

Gilbert must have noticed her troubled expression, because he let out another laugh and held out his hand for Marguerite to take.

"What do you say, love? We can run away together," Gilbert smiled lightly. "They will never catch you with the awesome me by your side," He winked at her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Part Two**

**I am very sorry for any mistakes (Grammar and Spelling) you might have found in this chapter. I am not good at proof-reading and I don't know where or how to get someone to help me with that.**

**What do you think will happen next? I'm curious to hear - I mean, I'm curious to ****_read _****what you think!**

**Also, I want to thank you! If you're reading this that means you've been reading my story, and I'm really thankful for that!**

**Special thanks to those who favourited, followed, and reviewed this story. You are awesome, and I love you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't take as long to update this time! I hope you like this chapter. Please forgive any mistakes, this was done very late at night. **

_**We'll be washed and buried**_

_**one day, my girl**_

_**and the time we were given**_

_**will be left for the world.**_

_**The flesh that lived in love**_

_**will be eaten by plague**_

_**so let the memories be good**_

_**for those who stay.**_

**Winter Winds **By** Mumford & Sons**

* * *

Marguerite let her mind trail off. There really wasn't any valid reason to which she could resort to, no reason at all to why the Prussian couldn't accompany her. He squeezed her eyes shut. The blonde knew for a fact that he wouldn't turn her in, and she knew that he wouldn't attempt to harm her in any way. So why was she being so reluctant to let the albino come with her? She wasn't sure herself. She snapped her eyes back open, and stared at the pale hand being offered to her.

The princess then glanced around the hut, admiring the simple perfection the tiny home possessed. "Why would you leave this behind?" She asked with her voice nearly inaudible. "You have everything you need here…"

The Prussian sighed and dropped his hand back at his side. "I could ask the same to you, Princess." His ruby eyes glinted in the early sunlight. "But I know that our answers are quite similar... We _need_ similar things… We need some adventure," He grinned at the blonde, extending his hand again. "Adventure is not something that comes knocking at your door; you have to search for it."

"I... I guess you are right." Marguerite smiled back and finally took Gilbert's hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

The albino grinned with satisfaction. "Be careful not to wake these up," He poked a soldier's side with his foot. "Might catch you on your way out…" He grunted as he stepped over the soldiers, making it to the door with Marguerite following close behind.

The fresh March breeze greeted them as they stepped out from the hut. Gilbert closed the door behind him, apparently not caring about the dozen soldiers who were still left inside. He inhaled the sweet morning air and let go of Marguerite's hand momentarily, adjusting the bags on his shoulder and then taking the other's small hand again.

"Well Princess, what will our destination be?" He looked at Marguerite, an expectant grin adorning his features.

The blond stammered. "E-eh…" She looked to the ground. "I have got no remote idea," She stated, voice barely audible.

The albino pouted. "I guess I will have to set it then... Ugh, too much work…"

Marguerite let out a soft giggle at the other's childish behaviour. "I'm afraid you will have to do so, Gilbert, for I do not know the ways of my own kingdom."

Gilbert trailed his gaze along the landscape ahead of them. He extended a hand and pointed somewhere to his far left. "We will take that trail." He said after reflecting on his decision. "If we start walking now we can make it to Canterton by sundown." He explained, the grin never leaving his face.

He started walking at a relaxed pace, to which Marguerite could easily follow. And so, they began a journey that would change both of their lives for good.

* * *

"They have failed to catch them..." Lukas stated, his blue eyes gazing into the depths of his crystal orb. "They let them escape..." He maintained his calm temper, but his eyes burned with a strange rage.

He buried his face in his hands and rubbed at his eyelids. "Those good-for-nothing bastards let them escape..." He repeated with his tone hardening with every syllable.

King Mathias sat by the Norse's side, polishing his axe. He spared one of his hands to pat at Lukas's back in which he thought was a comforting manner.

"At least we now know who she is with," The Dane quirked a half smile, hoping that it somehow would cheer Lukas up.

"That is one big advantage," King Francis talked from the other side of the small square table they were seated around.

Lukas grunted in response, finding both his husband's and the Frenchman's presence quite annoying. They all knew that Lukas was only putting his heart and soul into the pursuit because of his pride, and nothing else. And King Mathias knew, better than anyone, that it could affect the blonde's behaviour quite drastically when things didn't go his way.

"THESE GOOD FOR NOTHING SOLDIERS LET THEM GET AWAY!" The small blonde had now stood up. He swept his arm across the table, flinging all of the things that were previously on it onto the floor. The crystal orb managed to stay untouched; not a single crack was visible along its smooth surface. The image of the twelve knocked-out soldiers was still glinting feebly in the middle of a cloud of thick blue smoke.

"I cannot believe you let such incompetent pigs on the search for your daughter, Francis." Lukas eyed said king with a bored and still slightly enraged look on his face. "Send another troop in this instant."

Francis obliged immediately, not knowing what else Lukas could destroy if he didn't do as he was asked. The Frenchman hurried out of the room, across the many hallways of the castle, and finally into his Soldier's headquarters, ready to give some orders.

* * *

As Predicted, Marguerite and Gilbert found themselves at Canterton's entrance in the moment the sun began to sink down into the horizon. The pair made its way into town, stumbling into several people who Gilbert happened to know. Marguerite stood awkwardly by Gilbert's side each time this happened, a nervous smile plastered upon her face when Gilbert decided to introduce her to new people.

Canterton's inhabitants seemed to be quite curious and nosey, for they would ask Marguerite questions which made her slightly more nervous than she already was. Thankfully, when this happened Gilbert would always come to her rescue. He would tell some quick story to trail them off, and then, he would pull Marguerite away from the crowd,

Gilbert pulled marguerite into a small inn, in which Gilbert was also well known.

"Why, if it isn't Herr Beilschmidt himself," A brown-haired girl met them at the entrance of the inn, grinning and clapping her hands together when she caught sight of the albino. "How kind of you to visit us, isn't it right brother?" She turned her head and directed herself to a tall male with a striped scarf wrapped around his neck.

"Ja." The blonde responded simply, not looking up from the book he clutched in his hands.

The girl rolled her eyes and faced them again. "Excuse him, he doesn't talk much..." The Belgian smiled apologetically at them.

"It's okay Bel," Gilbert chuckled.

She directed her gaze to Marguerite for the first time. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed a big smile. "Now what have we got here? Who is this lovely lady, Gilbert?" She glanced back at the albino momentarily,

Gilbert chuckled nervously and Marguerite blushed. "No! Nothing of the sort.," The Prussian let go of Marguerite's hand, linking both of his own behind his back.

"I'm just a friend," The princess smiled at Bel.

The woman raised an eyebrow, but then she shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so~!"

Gilbert cleared his throat. "W-we will stay for one night," He explained. "Could you please direct us to a room?"

Bel nodded and obliged, motioning them to follow her. Marguerite noticed that the girl was very energetic, for she practically bounced on her feet every time she walked. She led them to a room with two beds, bidding them goodnight and leaving them.

* * *

**reminder: you can pester me by messaging me on tumblr! (diirkstriiderr)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good morning readers! Rise and shine, it's 3:30 AM! I have been typing since 2:45 and I managed to come up with this. I just hope it's not too bad, and I really hope you like it *w***

**-Dave**

_**I can't belong to the dirt  
I can't put on your fire  
This town's alone and therefore  
I see no end in sight  
Oh, and hymns, child  
Oh, and words you'll know**_

**Payne's Bay - Beirut**

* * *

The next day they rose early, soon before the sun rose. They stretched and had a small breakfast from the bread and juice Gilbert had smartly tucked inside one of the sacks they had been carrying. They munched their meal in complete silence, not bothering to say anything to each other since they were still half asleep.

Once they had eaten the last crumble of bread, they took off, bidding goodbye to their hosts with a smile.

"We need exit town as soon as possible," Gilbert said, eyeing the early risers out of the corner of his eye. "If you want to keep the soldiers off your trail, that is,"

Marguerite nodded slowly. "How far away is the next town?" She asked, stifling a yawn.

Gilbert made some mental calculations before answering the princess. "About ten kilometres away from here,"

"Oh," She gazed at the slowly paling horizon. "This is going to be quite a walk, eh?" She gave a small chuckle.

"Not really," Gilbert grinned; his blood-red eyes had a mysterious glint to them, making Marguerite confused. "We have a way of transporting ourselves,"

"_Ciao_ Gilbert!" An energetic voice called out. "Over here!" Marguerite turned to see a cheerful brunette, waving at Gilbert from his cart.

Gilbert followed soon after, grinning broadly when he caught sight of who Marguerite guessed to be another friend.

"Feli!" The albino strode over to the brunette's cart, Marguerite trailing close behind. "It has been long since we last saw each other, innit?"

'Feli' nodded enthusiastically. "_Si_, it has been quite a time!" He grinned.

Marguerite had been standing just behind Gilbert, her gaze travelling around the dirty ground. A passing carriage sent a cloud of dust in Marguerite's direction, which made her sneeze. It was only then 'Feli' noticed the princess's presence.

"Oh!" He had a look of surprise on his face. "Who is this?" The brunette tilted his head to the side slightly.

"_Mir Leid_, I forgot to introduce you two," Gilbert grinned apologetically at Marguerite. "This is the one I told you about, the one I'm helping escape,"

"Yes that is right!" Feli's face lit up again, and he extended an olive-skinned hand to the blonde. "My name is Feliciano Vargas, it's a pleasure to meet you _signorina_,"

"I am Marguerite... er..." Assuming Gilbert had left her 'real' identity unmentioned, she didn't say her true family name, but instead she switched to a surname that had accompanied the name of her favourite character in one of her novels. "Williams. My name is Marguerite Williams," she offered a light smile, which was answered with a brighter one from the brunette.

Gilbert watched them exchange names with a grin. "Great, now that we all know each other, it's time to start our journey!" He carried both his and the princess's bags into the back wagon of the cart, not long after he loaded himself next to Marguerite, who was already comfortably seated beside Feli.

"Giddy up, Ravioli!" He called out to the horse that pulled the cart. They started moving, following the main road of the town into its exit.

* * *

"Come on, Ludwig," The Austrian took a sip of the tea he drank. "It has been twelve years, will you not get over it?"

The blonde prince seated on the armchair opposite to him let out a shaky sigh.

"I cannot help it, Roderich; He is my brother," Ludwig held the iron cross hanging from his neck in his palm. The same iron cross his brother had once worn as a badge clipped to his uniform.

Roderich let out a sigh. "I know he is your brother, and your natural instinct is to worry for him. But..." the Austrian trailed off. "It has been long, and you are not sure if he is still alive,"

"I know... I just—I just have this minuscule speck of faith... I have faith in him; I have faith that he is still out there, somewhere... Being childish and rude, flirting with the maidens, getting into sword fights..." The German explained, letting out a small chuckle. "I know I will find him. And I have a feeling it will be really soon."

Roderich couldn't help but smile slightly. His cousin was very set in finding his brother— even after a dozen years of searching with no result— and he wasn't going to be the one to stop him.

* * *

Francis and Alice had decided to take matters into their own hands, since neither their soldiers nor The Kings had managed to find Marguerite.

Francis coated himself with his old French armour, while Alice placed on different pieces of armour on to protect herself without having to be too uncomfortable. They wielded their weapons and mounted their horses, leaving Marguerite's tutor, Katyusha, in charge.

"E-eh," The blonde scratched the back of her head, unsure of what to do now. Should she order other palace workers around? No, that would be just downright mean. Should she help clean up the house? No, the maids had been sure to leave every last corner of the stone structure impeccable. Maybe she could write a letter? Yes, that was it. To whom would she direct it though? She tapped her chin until the perfect receptor came to him. Alfred would surely need to know that his little sister had gone missing, wouldn't he? And he could send a small greeting to Ivan at the end.

The Ukrainian sat down at a desk, taking out some parchment, a quill, and ink. She tucked her short blonde hair behind her ear and started out writing, choosing out her words carefully.

Once she was finished, she walked up to the royal messenger, and asked him if he could deliver the letter to Zar Ivan.

"Please do so as soon as possible. Ivan's husband, Alfred, needs to know about this," She pleaded. "It is of uttermost importance that you deliver it quickly,"

The messenger nodded and set off to his journey, mounting a horse and galloping off into the darkness.

* * *

**Good? Not good? Leave your opinions on the reviews section!**

**Also, if you have any suggestion, I am all ears! I always love hearing what you think,**

**Okay, I better go now,**

**Bye!**

**-Dave**


End file.
